Hibana: Awakening
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Hibana middle school tennis team has a problem. Kirihara's violence means trouble the current line-up unless they can find a partner who can control him. Or, at the very least, a partner who isn't afraid of him. The solution is quite unexpected. AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Konomi Takeshi does. I'm merely playing with them for the moment.

A/N: Between the 1st and 25th of December, I kept posting one fic/update a day over at my LJ, **lumelle**. These updates were in series of five fics sharing a theme.

The fourth series of five started five AUs. This one is about a custom team I made according to certain rules simply to amuse myself that then wouldn't go away.

* * *

Awakening

"Gentlemen, we're well and truly screwed." Atobe's voice was rather calm but his eyes icy as he eyed the two he called his vice-captains.

"I'm sure the situation isn't quite that bad," Oishi replied with a faint chuckle. "We have seven strong regulars, don't we? Good enough to take down any opponent at all."

"Not with our line-up," Sanada argued, tugging his cap down a bit. "Doubles 2 is failing and we all know it. Kabaji cannot control Akaya properly."

"It's hardly Kabaji's fault," Atobe said sharply, raising his eyebrows. "Very few can control him… never mind that most are afraid of his bloodshot play. After that incident with Sakude-kun, Kabaji's the only one who agrees to play as his pair."

"Well, you can't really blame them," Oishi said softly. "It's worrying enough that he sometimes injures his opponent… but to actually get his partner hurt…"

"Akaya is a good player," Sanada said defensively. "He has high potential."

"I never denied that," Atobe pointed out. "However, he won't reach that potential if he cannot play… and if he's to continue in his current position, he will need a new partner."

"That's easier said than done." Oishi sighed, shaking his head as he scanned through the list of members. "As you said, most are afraid of him… We already know there's nobody in the second or third year who might do, but there're also no first years who dare go even near him."

"Which brings us back to our first point." Atobe shook his head. "Bringing him to singles won't solve our problem of lacking a proper Doubles two."

"It's about the time Akaya learns to control himself instead." Sanada's expression was grim. "…Let's get going. This won't solve anything, and practice's about to start."

"We have to keep it in mind, though." With this, Atobe finally set his copy of the member list on the table, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair. "…Let's go."

*

"Don't be stupid!" A first year student hissed at another, eyeing almost fearfully the figure of a sleeping boy under a tree. "You can't just go and wake Kirihara-senpai!"

"But I have to!" Dan argued, looking at him incredulously. "Practice's about to start and he's a regular! He can't just be napping at a time like this!"

"But he might get mad and hurt you," the other said, sounding almost panicked. "I heard he hurt his doubles partner, too!"

"He wouldn't do that on purpose desu," replied Dan confidently, walking closer to the slumbering second year. Crouching down, he shook Kirihara's shoulder. "Oi! Wake up desu!"

"Stop that!" his companion pleaded. "Let's just leave before he really wakes up! Captain will send Kabaji soon, you don't have to get yourself in trouble!"

The pleads brought no result, though, not any more than Dan's calls. Which obviously meant he had to try again.

"Kirihara-senpai!" Dan's voice was just as sharp as his glare, quite unlike his usual happy exterior. "Get up desu! Practice's almost starting, all the regulars should be getting ready instead of lazing around like that!"

Finally, the senpai stirred slightly, cracking open one eye. "What?!" he snapped sleepily. "Go 'way…"

"Practice's starting," Dan snapped, arms crossed over his chest. "You should get up, Kirihara-senpai desu."

"Have some respect for your senpai…" Kirihara rubbed his eyes, glaring up at the smaller boy. "I want to sleep!"

"You can sleep after practice," Dan said stubbornly. "You know Atobe-buchou will get mad at you if he finds you sleeping again desu!"

"Who cares about him," Kirihara mumbled. "As long as I train properly, why can't I take a nap every now and then?" Pushing himself up to a sitting position, he very nearly pouted before again glaring at Dan. "…You. Play against me."

Now, Dan blinked, the sternness replaced by pure surprise. "…What?"

"I said, play against me," Kirihara repeated, standing up now and pointing a finger at his kouhai. "You woke me up, you better make it worth my time to get up. I want a match, and it'd better be a good one."

The other first year's fear was clearly visible in his expression, even more so in the scared squeak that escaped his lips. However, Dan didn't pay him any mind, instead staring directly into his senpai's eyes. "…All right desu."

Kirihara smiled, all signs of sleep gone from his expression as it instead turned into an almost hungry smirk. "…Excellent." The tip of his tongue moved over the smirking lips as though he were a hungry beast eyeing his prey.

Dan merely returned the smile.

*

"…What is this?" Atobe frowned as he came out to the courts only to find one of them already in use. He certainly hadn't called for any matches yet… "Is that Kirihara?"

"No mistaking that hair," murmured Sanada. "But who is he playing against? And why?" They were all too well aware that few would voluntarily play against Kirihara if given the choice, and most of those who would were regulars themselves.

"That… isn't that a first year?" Oishi blinked as they walked closer, actually making out some details about Kirihara's opponent. "His name is… Dan-kun, I think? Dan Taichi. But why is he…"

"Won't get clear by guessing." Atobe grasped a passing club member by the arm. "Oi. What happened here?"

"Ano… Kirihara got annoyed because Dan-kun woke him up, or something," the rather startled second-year said. "So he challenged Dan-kun to a match… We tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen…"

"I see." Atobe nodded. "And how long has this been going on?"

"Ah… not for very long. Well, long considering he's just a first year," the second year replied. "I mean, we thought Kirihara would beat him right away… guess he's not playing with his all, it's been at least ten minutes already."

"Ten minutes against Kirihara is an hour against most others," echoed Sanada. "Not bad from a first year."

"Indeed not." Atobe nodded, releasing his poor victim and walking closer to the courts, for once not announcing his approach to everyone, instead preferring to simply quietly observe the match before them. "…That serve just now. Did you see it?"

Oishi nodded rapidly. "That's… Twist Serve, isn't it?" he asked, enthusiastic. "It's not entirely perfect, but that's what it is! Very few players on middle school level can do it!"

"Indeed." Atobe turned towards his other vice-captain. "Sanada? Did you see it?"

For a moment, Sanada was quiet, not responding. Finally, just as Atobe was about to snap at him, the taller boy spoke. "…The audience," he said with a low voice. "About half the club is watching… they're not quiet or anything, they should be rather distracting. However… neither of the players even glances at them."

"For Kirihara, that's normal," Oishi commented. "He can play against several opponents and still keep his concentration, but Dan-kun…" He glanced towards the captain. "Atobe?"

"A moment." Atobe frowned, eyes trained on the small first year. He really was small, even for his age, yet he was playing against Kirihara and… not getting entirely crushed. And… Sanada was right, he realized. Of course Dan didn't look at the audience, it would have been quite amateurish indeed to look at anything but the ball and his opponent at such a time, but… there were no glances, no sideways gazes, not even the slightest flinch as someone shouted towards the court. The boy just… wasn't reacting.

"…You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sanada asked quietly.

"I do believe so, yes." Atobe took another step closer, raising his hand. Despite all the chatter and noise, the snap of his fingers seemed to echo over the courts, instantly silencing everyone. Only the two played on, as though not noticing him at all.

"…This ends now." Finally, even Kirihara reacted, pausing and turning to look into his direction. Seeing the captain and the two vice-captains, he turned pale. "Kirihara. You have some nerve, challenging a first year." Generally, the club's rules allowed for challenge matches without seeking the captain's approval; however, there were some lines that were not to be crossed, and a regular bullying a first year in a match was definitely beyond one such a line.

"…Sorry." Kirihara's arms fell to his sides. It seemed Dan had finally gotten out of his peculiar state, now, too, blinking and looking over at him.

"Ah, Atobe-buchou," Dan hastened to explain breathlessly. "I, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I mean, it's my fault and –"

"Calm down." Atobe raised his eyebrows at the boy's explanations, then turned his gaze towards Kirihara instead. "…Kirihara. Your punishment."

"…Yes, captain." Kirihara nodded resignedly, looking at him expectantly.

"In the district finals… I want the two of you on the same side of the net." He glanced to his side. "Oishi. You and Kikumaru are responsible for training them accordingly."

"Understood, Atobe." Oishi nodded seriously. "Leave it to us."

"Excellent." Atobe raised his voice, now, calling out to all the stunned onlookers. "Practice starts on this exact second," he announced. "Start with basic warm-up menu," he paused, "double to third-years for not looking after their kouhai! Regulars, gather here!"

As people started scurrying away, he glanced around, from the rather shocked two on the court to the rest of the regular team who were starting to gather closer. Kabaji, Tachibana, Kikumaru – everyone was present.

Well. Perhaps they weren't in quite as much trouble anymore.

"Winner will be… Hibana."


End file.
